Fugitive of the Flame
by dsalchemist
Summary: A strange person has escaped the fire nation and has landed on the shore of the Earth Kingdom. His head will worth a mountain in gold and his weapon like none the world has seen. What is his plan?


Ok. Here is the deal. This is a story using Avatar and its world but I don't use any of the highly established characters, not much anyway. The characters here will mostly be of my creations because I do not want to harm the main avatar story line in any way shape or form. Also this will have blood and people will die, so if you are young and can't take that kind of stuff it would be best if you left. This is my first fan-fiction so if you don't like it tell me how I can improve, but I won't throw in Aang or Zuko as main characters EVER, SO DON'T ASK!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, its world, characters, and other various creatures and ideas. If I did I would have my own show and wouldn't be here.

A small boat landed on shore and a cloaked figure walked out. He looked around and smiled, "The fire nation's enemy and there is nobody watching the oceans." He reached into the boat and pulled out a skinny curved sword. He threw his cloak back and tucked the sword into his belt with the curve facing up. He turned around and kicked the boat out into the ocean and ran inland.

_Earth Kingdom Fort, 10 kilometers away from the ocean._

Ren, an Earth Kingdom major was sitting at his desk. He had just been given the days mail. They were bounties. The Fort because of its position was now used as a bounty hunter center. A few miles off was a small beat up town where most of the hunters lived. They would come to the fort every other day to check if there were any new heads to go after. Most of them were Fire Nation soldiers who had infiltrated the country, that nobody could catch, but there were a few from other nations.

Ren opened the mail and saw only one new bounty. But the strangeness did not end there. The poster was marked with the Fire Nation seal. Ren knew that before the war the Fire Nation would post their bounties in the Earth Kingdom and vice versa, but now, for the first time in a hundred years the Fire Nation was going to use hunters from other nations. He started to read about this new bounty. He was wanted dead, strangely, there was no bounty if he was alive. There was no face to go by, it was covered, which usually meant he was never going to be found. The only thing that would really be useful is his weapon of choice. It was curved and edged only on one side like a broadsword but long and skinny like a straight sword. He had never seen a sword like that ever.

He was also a firebender. So when it came down to it a face was not really necessary. Ren could imagine how many people would go after this man. The bounty was ridiculously high, and if you killed him you got the money. No doubt that he was dangerous but everyone would be too blinded by wealth to care.

Ren laughed to himself as he saw a small warning at the bottom. It told the hunter that the only way to kill him is to make sure that he doesn't see you first; if he does then you are as good as dead.

Ren put down the poster and walked out of the room. It was a nice night; he could smell the ocean and see the moon in the sky. Ren heard a thud. He looked down and saw that someone had lifted a stone and it had been dropped. Ren couldn't see very well due to the darkness, but the stone was not a normal color. Something black had been splashed on it.

He jumped down to see what it was and he regretted making this choice. The stone was covered in blood and behind it was the dead body of one of his solders. Ren shuddered; he had never seen a dead person before. He ran towards the main building and threw up near the entrance.

The cut on the body had been long and smooth. He knew water benders could make their water cut like that, he had seen it before. But why? The Water Tribes had nothing against the Earth Kingdom. Ren had seen the damage though, and he was convinced he was up against a waterbender.

He ran farther into the main building, running towards his office. If he was in the building Ren would run into him on the way to his office. Ren stopped a few more times to relieve his stomach. He made sure not to look at the ground but he knew what was there. The walls and his feet were covered in crimson so there was no ignoring what had happened.

Ren heard footsteps around the next corner, and sure enough when he went around it he found a cloaked man with a strange curved sword. So Ren was wrong; it was not a waterbender but the new mark. Ren stomped on the ground and closed up the hallway so he couldn't get away.

The night had been going pretty good up until now. He had been forced to kill seven people and now it looked like it would be eight. It was mostly his fault though. He walked right into the fort knowing that there might be trouble, but it was the fastest way to the town behind it.

He sized up the man in front of him. He looked like the commander or captain of the fort. Probably the best earthbender there. He was not accustomed to battle. The way small tremors went through his body and his face was completely drained of color. He would fight though. So he would have to unfortunately die.

The cloaked man put one hand on the hilt and with the other he used his thumb to push the hand guard and the sword came out a couple centimeters. The cloaked man finally spoke up, "Like I told all your subordinates, you can still walk out alive if you just let me safely through the fort."

"HA! You will be the one to die here today." Ren was trying to sound more confident than he felt.

The cloaked man sighed and ran at Ren. In defense Ren raised a wall of stone up to cover him as the cloaked man slashed at him with his sword.

There was no clang of metal on stone. The sword never hit the wall. Ren was confused but was not going to let down his wall; he now had a safe place to think and wasn't going to give it up.

Ren looked down in pure shock. His mind was numb. The sword had just pierced the wall and his abdomen. Ren's shirt caught on fire but he didn't notice. The sword was glowing red hot, and molten rock was dripping down the wall where the sword had entered.  
The cloaked man cut upward and pulled his sword out. He flicked off some blood and walked to the wall that was blocking his path forward. He plunged his red-hot sword into the wall and began to cut his way through. "My first day free of my backwards country and already I feel like I hate it here."

Please tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will not be published unless I know at least one person would like to read it. I know you all can type so please leave a comment.


End file.
